


Proverbs 3:24

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [54]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cute, Gen, Matt is still in denial, Napping, Nothing Hurts, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Frank meets the cat who lives in Matt’s apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

“I didn’t know you had a cat, Red.”

Red scowls in Frank’s general direction.

“It’s not my cat!  
\- … He has a collar with your name on it.  
\- It’s a legal fiction to protect him from being brought to a shelter or something! It doesn’t actually makes him my cat, Red!  
\- So it’s just a cat who lives in your apartment and eats the food you buy him and is legally yours, but it’s not actually your cat?  
\- Yes, exactly.”

Frank stays silent to let Red realize how stupid what he’s saying is. If his lack of reaction is anything to go by, it doesn’t work.

“What’s his name?  
\- How would I know?”

Frank tries another silence, with the same lack of result.

“What’s the name you used for the legal fiction?  
\- Santino suggested ‘Little Red’ and Claire approved, so I went with it. Anyway, why are you here? I don’t think it was to take about this cat.  
\- No, I wanted to know if you could keep an eye on Max for the night.”

Red accepts easily enough, and Frank leaves to deal with whatever bullshit the world decided to throw at him this time.

\---

When Frank comes back, Red is on the couch with Max’s head and Little Red in his lap, all asleep.

(Shit, they all look so happy Frank can’t even wakes up the choirboy to make fun of him.)


	2. Chapter 2

Doggy


End file.
